Everafter
by kat.of.the.rina
Summary: This is the tale after the end of Evernight series. It changes Lucas and Bianca's relationship when she gets invovled with important wraths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I looked around me. I had never really been to wrath central. It was where every wrath came to speak with others when they had problems. Lucas was with Balthazar right now and now that that had been completely resolved, I didn't need to worry about anything.

Everyone around me wasn't wearing anything like me, I was in the clothes I died in, one of Lucas' t-shirts and a pair of pj pants but everyone else was in business suits. One of the formal women walked up to me and motioned for me to follow her. I scurried after her as she walked into what looked like a giant set of doors of a wardrobe.

Inside stood Maxie, a wrath that lived in Vic's house and some other women who were wearing the latest fashion clothes, behind them were rows and rows of different clothes in all sorts of colours.

'We would like you to find some clothes that you would like to where,' the women standing beside me said, 'Unlike the clothes in the real world, here you can wear these without being seen. Choose anything!'

I grabbed Maxie's hand and we look around.

'They said I could pick something out, so I'm going this way,' Maxie said pointing to the clothes that were more form her time.

I walked toward the hundreds of different jeans. I picked out a pair of darker blue skinny jeans and slipped them on. I flicked through different tops all from designer brands like Gucci and Chanel. I moved along to a row of colours that were in greys and picked out a cropped version of an oxford jumper which was pair with a black singlet. I changed my shoes and picked a pair of brand new purple converses.

I walked in the direction of where Maxie had walked and found that she was wearing a flowery pink skirt with a white tank top and a grey cardigan.

'No!' Maxie said snatching me by the arm and dragging be back to the exit, 'Can you girls give my friend something decent?'

The girls nodded and they brought me to a both where there were already clothes for me to change into but there was no mirror. I pulled the white t-shirt on and slipped the black vest on. A blue skirt appeared once I was done and I pulled them on too. After pulling both the stockings and black combat boots on, the door swung open. The girls pushed me into a seat and started applying makeup and doing my hair. Finally when they were done, they revealed a mirror.

I had never looked like this, I had always lived in jeans and jumpers.

'Bianca! Come on! We've got to show Lucas,' Maxie tried to move me but I was stuck to the floor.

'You aren't going anywhere! I'm guessing you have a few things to ask?' the business women came in again.

'Ah, yes.'

'I'm Racheal. I'm going to be explaining some details. We need you to give us posts on this vampire called Zathan,' she looked at me above her glasses, 'You will meet here every morning and if you want, you can change everyday but you need to report to me as well.'

'Okay! Can I go now?' I asked.

'Yes!' she pointed at my feet and I was free.

Suddenly there was a whirlwind of sound and we were back at Vic's house. Maxie skimmed above all the stairs as I walked around the kitchen for any signs of people. I found nobody but Maxie found everyone.

I went up to the attic to see that everyone was there. Balthazar, Lucas, Vic, Ranulf and Skye.

'Hey everyone!' I said, trying to help them see them.

'How'd you change from your pyjamas?' Skye asked me.

'Well, I went to wrath central and-' I started.

'You what?' Lucas demanded.

I had forgotten that wraths and vampires didn't have the best relationship. He didn't like me getting involved with any important wraths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I'm sorry! It's just that I know that bad things could happen to everyone if I didn't go see them. They would somehow hurt you all, I could let that happen,' I started walking away, thinking that everyone would be angry.

'Ahhhh! How sweet of you Bianca!' Vic said hugging me from behind.

'You aren't angry at me?' I looked at all of them.

Everyone was looking at me happily except Lucas and Balthazar who were sharing suspicious glances.

'We thought that when you left that you wouldn't-' Skye started saying but was cut off by a strong gust of wind.

Suddenly I found myself standing in a block of offices. I looked around and say that the door I was stand in front of a door.

_Racheal_

_Head Advisor of Trainees_

I went to knock on the door but I heard voices. I pulled my head to it and listened carefully.

'She should be here any second but all I want for you to do is flirt with her and make her like you,' a high pitched voice said, I assumed it was Racheal's, 'You understand why?'

'Yes. Because she's in love with a vampire and she won't be able to kill a vampire if she's in love with one,' a lower sounding voice said.

'But just remember that she-' she spoke again.

'Oh! Hi, you must be….Bianca,' a cheerful singing voice said behind me.

I jumped back from the door to see a girl with blonde white hair, pulled into a neat pony tail. She was dressed the same as everyone else except she had on lilac pendant necklace that stood out from her tan skin.

'Um…..Yes that's me!' I managed to say.

'Miss Racheal? Bianca's here to see you!' she knocked on the door.

The voice's stopped and the girl opened the door and ushered me in.

I looked around. The room looked just like Miss Bethany's except there weren't any weapons hanging on the walls. Standing next to her was a young guy around the same height as Lucas or shorter. He had orange hair a little less brighter than mine, more on the golden side and his eyes were strange, they were a piercing colour of blue. I saw his eyes widen when he saw me and I ducked my head to hide behind my hair but it didn't come down, it was pinned up the way it was this morning. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and an open blue button up shirt, which made his eyes look even brighter with a grey shirt underneath.

'Bianca, I would like you to meet Matthew. Matthew this is Bianca, she has just come in today,' Racheal said.

'It's always nice to meet pretty people!' he said smiling revealing a dimple.

'H-hi,' I stuttered, trying to tell myself it was all fake.

'Bianca, Matthew will be helping you find Zathan and when every you need him he will appear,' Racheal explained, 'Matthew, you can go now.'

Matthew walked out of the room, giving me a wink. This was going to be hard.

I walked out of the room and I was back where I started. By now, it was dark outside and the only person in the attic was Vic and Maxie who looked like they were in an intimate moment so I said sorry and scurried out.

Just as I raced out down the stairs, I passed through a body. I quickly ducked out to make sure the person was okay. I looked behind me to see that it was Lucas.

'Where'd you go?' Lucas said concerned, it was like it was written all over his face in permanent marker.

'I was just brought back to central,' I saw a flash of light and a wrath was beside me.

'Hey Bianca, we need to go now!' a now recognizable voice said.

'Who's this?' Lucas growled, 'One of your new wrath friends?'

'Um….Lucas this is Matthew, Matthew this is Lucas,' I said looking back at each of them.


End file.
